mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chan Sung Jung vs. Dustin Poirier
The first round began and they touched gloves. Poirier came in southpaw landing a good left. Poirier landed an inside kick and a leg kick as the crowd chanted his name, four thirty-five. Jung got a single. Poirier reversed turtling up working a single. Jung worked short downward elbows. Four fifteen. Jung stuffed it to the clinch. "Take him down." Four minutes. The crowd chanted Poirier's name again. Three thirty-five. Poirier kneed the thigh. Jung got a trip beautifully to side control. Three fifteen. Poirier was trying to wall-walk. Jung landed a left elbow. Poirier regained guard. Three minutes left. Jung landed two right elbows and a left one. Two thirty-five. Very nice elbows as Florian said. Poirier was cut. Two fifteen. Jung landed a left elbow. Poirier was cut on the head on the left side. Two minutes remaining. Jung landed a left elbow. Poirier landed an upkick. Poirier reversed beautifully, beautiful sweep as Florian commented and I agree, Jung closed guard. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Jung looked bored sitting against the cage now. He was looking around as he posted. One minute. The crowd chanted USA obnoxiously now. Jung was trying to stand still. Thirty-five. Jung stood to the clinch stuffing a trip and another. Poirier broke with a left elbow and a left hand and a nice knee and a front kick to the chest. Fifteen as Poirier smiled and landed an inside kick, shot for a single, Jung sprawled turtling him up. The first round ended. 10-9 Jung, good round. "He's tired already," said Jung's corner in Korean. The second round began and they touched gloves. Jung landed an inside kick, caught a leg kick for a single nicely. He landed a big left and a right and two more. A left. Four thirty-five. Jung defended a leglock back to guard. The crowd chanted Poirier's name and "Zombie." Four fifteen. Poirier landed a left elbow. Four minutes. Poirier looked to his corner for advice. Jung landed a huge left even as the crowd started a USA chant. Three thirty. Jung stepped back briefly, he let Poirier up. Three fifteen. Jung landed a leg kick. Three minutes. Poirier landed a right hook, dodged a flying knee. Poirier landed an uppercut, three big knees, they rolled, Jung stuffed a double rolling to mount beautifully. Wow. Two thirty. Two fifteen. Poirier was doing good defensively. Two minutes. Jung landed a right. He went for an armbar. Poirier defended. One thirty-five as he went instead for a triangle, back to an armbar, then back to a triangle. Wow. One fifteen. Jung landed three right elbows, he went belly down for a Russian armbar. Poirier escaped to side control amidst roaring cheers. Jung regained guard. "My God!" Florian yelled. Thirty-five. The crowd chanted USA.. Poirier landed a right. Fifteen. Jung worked for a triangle. He was pulling the head down. The second round ended to roaring cheers. 10-9 Jung, Poirier shook his head in disappointment as he headed back to his corner acknowledging being saved by the bell. "Keep killing him with the elbows!" Jung's corner told him. "You're doing amazing. Live your destiny, baby," Tim Credeur told Poirier. The third round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Jung seemed the more tired man. Poirier landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Poirier landed a good counter left. Poirier landed a jab. Four fifteen. "Straight left!" Jung was fading. Four minutes as Poirier landed a clipping left. Jung flurried briefly. Poirier landed a left. Jung was slowing down a lot. Three thirty-five. Poirier landed a nice jab. "He's tired!" Three fifteen. Jung landed a right uppercut after eating a straight left or two. Three minutes. Jung landed a counter left hook and got a beautiful trip to side control. He landed four or five right hands. Poirier reversed beautifully and stood there. Great fight. Two thirty. There was a welt under Jung's left eye eating a jab. Jung's hands were low now for sure. Two fifteen. Jung kneed the body, right uppercut, he ate a right. Both men were tired. Jung landed a knee to the body, ate a short right elbow. Two minutes. Jung missed a huge counter right. Jung was very flatfooted. One thirty-five. Poirier landed a counter left shovel hook. One fifteen as Poirier landed a jab and straight left. Jung landed an inside kick and flurried, he kneed the body. One minute. They exchanged. And again. Poirier landed a left. Thirty-five as Jung landed a right hand. Jung's left eye was looking bad now. Poirier landed a left. Fifteen. Jung flurried landing two rights. The third round ended, 10-9 Poirier but a lot closer. "You're a warrior. This is the fight of the night you're in," Credeur told Poirier. The fourth round began and Poirier came out smiling, they touched gloves. Poirier dodged a high kick. Jung's mouth was wide open. Poirier landed a left. Four thirty-five. "Hands up!" The crowd chanted Poirier's name. Jung kneed the body. Four fifteen. Jung rocked Poirier with the right uppercut, missed a flying knee, stuffed a single turtling Poirier up. He had the D'arce with four minutes. He had it! Poirier was out!